Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar power generation system, and particularly to a solar power generation system having a storage battery system which is suitable for minimizing a variation in solar generated power.
Background Art
In recent years, introduction of a solar power generation system has been promoted due to environmental problems and the like. However, output power generated through solar power generation greatly varies depending on the weather, and this causes a voltage variation or a frequency variation of an associated power system. As a countermeasure therefor, a storage battery system for minimizing the variation is also provided in the solar power generation system, and an output from the power system is smoothed by charging and discharging the storage battery system.
JP-A-2010-22122 has proposed such a solar power generation system. JP-A-2010-22122 discloses a configuration in which effective power output from a natural energy power source including solar power generation is detected, and a charge/discharge command value for a storage battery is obtained on the basis of a difference between the detected effective power and a combined output value which is obtained for the effective power via a change-rate limiter. In addition, a primary delay filter is provided between an effective power detector and the change-range limiter so as to smoothen an effective power detection value. Further, it is disclosed that delay operators which are connected in series to each other are provided instead of the primary delay filter, items of effective power obtained during a plurality of sampling cycles are added together, an average value thereof is obtained and is input to the change-rate limiter, and thus even in a case where an output of the natural energy power source periodically varies in a spike shape, this case is handled by reducing the capacity of the storage battery.